


Ghosts

by PlaguedParadox



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loneliness, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of possible romance, Romantic Friendship, Song Lyrics, post wkm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaguedParadox/pseuds/PlaguedParadox
Summary: It's the anniversary of the events of WKM and the DA does what they usually do this time of year, visit the place they died and then go get a drink.Inspired by Ghosts by Jacob Tillberg





	Ghosts

_ Do you remember a day in October? _

 

It’s hard to believe that it happened so long ago, the pain of it all still felt extremely recent, as if it happened only hours ago. The autumn became bittersweet. Once a chance to meet up with old friends and make new ones, now just a reminder of the horrors that happened. A small puff of visible air left my lips as the ground crunched below me with each footstep. The sky was darkening slowly as I made my way through the old, nearly abandoned town, most of the people leaving after the events of that day, fearing a curse being place on the town. The lack of people left the town almost dead quiet and falling apart. Not that I minded. Better than being there again.

 

_ The leaves were falling just like me when it was over _

 

I sighed as I looked through the metal gating at the house that it all started in, I could vaguely recall their faces, time fading them as the years dragged on. My back slowly began to ache as I thought back to my last moments there, before I was put away, before I woke up. As I thought back to that day, the only thing I could clearly remember was his angry eyes staring down at me filling me with a sickening feeling as the sound of my fists banging on the glass filled the background. The feeling rushed back to me and quickly became too much as I forced myself to look away from the manor. I was not going back there, no matter how much the siren’s song of curiosity beckoned me. A warm tear left my eye, trailing down my face as I slowly walked away from the damned building and out of that forsaken town. I need a drink.

 

_ One more day of sorrow and I'll struggle to stay sober _

 

It was once joked that I wasn’t good at handling my drink, which was true for the most part back then but I liked to believe that I was better now. Tears continued to slip down my face as I knocked back another shot of whatever my current drinking partner bought me. I became such a regular that the old alcoholics would offer to drink along side me so I wasn’t lonely, which was a nice gesture but they always seemed to cut me off before I could bring up that I had a tab. The alcohol was slowly building up a buzz but it wasn’t enough to push down the pain that pooled in my abdomen. I didn’t even have a reason to feel that pain other than memory. “You alright, kid?” My current drinking partner inquired, always seeming to be more caring after every few shots of whiskey that slipped down their throat. I gave a gentle nod before knocking back yet another shot, enjoying the warm burn that travelled down my throat. It was nice to have the warming sensation, considering the cooling weather. “Was told you went back to that ghost town you used to live in, depressed yourself or something?” Another nod to the inquisitive man, one of the blurred faces that I wanted to blurt out doubt he’d even believe me.

 

_ Hope to see you later when I get older _

 

The night was still young when my drinking partner was scooped away, taken home by his friend so that he’d be able to work the next day. A few other old alcoholics came to keep my company but all left eventually for various reasons. I didn’t mind being alone. After so many years of dealing with it, I was sort of forced to come to peace with it. The more than plenty of shots of whiskey in my system had me slightly buzzed and blurred out the background noise of the other patrons chatting away so I barely noticed the body that took its place in the chair next to mine. A firm leg brushing against mine as their muffled but still noticeably deep voice addressed the barman. Now, as I had observed, usually people my ‘age’ would turn to see what the person beside them looks like before deciding to try their luck but my luck had ran out all that time ago that I didn’t even want to try.

 

_ I still remember the smell of your perfume _

 

My old friend’s cologne was something I had always considered warm, comforting and inviting. It was a scent that had me longing to hug him, to allow me a piece of that warm comfort. I was usually able to smell him before I was able to see him, my nose training itself to find his cologne amongst our peers when we were in university. That scent was him, just a small whiff of it and if you knew him then you’d be able to see his bright smile and his warm eyes. That scent was him, no one could mimic it, and people have tried. That scent was him, and it had died with him. So, to smell it once more, right next to me, brought tears to my already blurry eyes. And now I really couldn’t bring myself to look up at the man next to me.

 

_ It hasn't left me since the day you made me blue _

 

I shut my eyes and focused on levelling my heavy breathing, I needed to calm down. I remembered back to the last time I saw him happy, I could see him turn towards me on that morning, the sun behind him lighting him like the angel I had always saw him as. I could see him beam at me, just like he always did, making me feel as special as ever. I could hear his warm, gentle voice greet me. Tears slipped down my face but I quickly brushed them away, just remembering the man made me want to break down sobbing. Oh, how I missed him. I hugged my arms, pulling my leather jacket closer using the tight grip I had on the tough material as something to focus on as I slowed my breathing down. 

 

_ I think I saw you but I know I'm not supposed to _

 

Calmly, I picked my head up and asked the barman for some water, I needed to sober up before I headed home. From the corner of my eye, I could see the man next to me turn slightly to look at me. Curiosity got the better of me as I turned my head and allowed myself to look up at him, only to freeze as I took in his handsome features. His once angry, and now seemingly just tired, eyes met my gaze, a small smiling curling his lips before he asked the barman for some water himself. Awkwardly, I shifted in my seat, the last time I had saw this man, was through the otherside of a mirror and now here I was, sitting in a bar drinking some water by his side. “It’s… pleasant to be able to see you again. I hadn’t anticipated on missing you.” He spoke slowly, as if he was unsure of what he was saying and if he should of been saying it in the first place. “It’s odd. Parts of me are screaming to be near you.”

 

_ I must be dreaming 'cause I don't believe in ghosts yeah _

_ I must be dreaming 'cause I don't believe in ghosts yeah _

_ I must be dreaming 'cause I don't believe in ghosts yeah _

 

I gulped before willing myself to speak back to the man that wore my friend’s face. “Well, an awful lot of me is screaming to get away from you.” I couldn’t help but keep my gaze on his face, his dark eyes called to me much like the man he was mimicking. A wolf like grin curled on his lips as those dark eyes became dangerous and a low chuckle sounded from his chest but he didn’t move any closer, just our legs touching. The man slowly sipped from his glass, his eyes never leaving mine as he did. 

 

_ I don’t believe in ghosts _

_ I don’t believe in ghosts _

_ I don’t believe in ghosts _

_ I don’t believe in ghosts _

 

“I would say that you’re not being fair but considering our last meeting, but I assure you, I didn’t come here with any ill intention. I didn’t even know you were here. I just… want to drink.” I raised my eyebrow at his words, his malicious tone fading into an exhausted one as he turned and slowly emptied out this glass before ordering some alcohol. His eyes reflecting that seemed to be a form of sadness before he leaned forward. Quietly, I let out a sigh and got out of my seat, calling out to the barman to put the cost of the drinks on my tab before passing the man only to be stopped with a weak hand wrapped gently around my wrist. I turned slowly to face him, he was looking at the floor, as if he was ashamed for what he was doing. “Please… stay here and drink with me,” The dark eyed man started as he looked up at me. “I… don’t want to be alone. Not today.” I thought for a moment before allowing my hand to slowly slip down his hand and grab his wrist, pulling him up from his seat, quickly telling the barman to put his drinks on my tab also before I pulled the man out of the bar. He didn’t want to be alone today and I wanted the comfort of my apartment, so if we were going to drink the rest of this horrid day way together, we’d do it there.

 

_ I don’t believe in ghosts _

_ I don’t believe in ghosts _

_ I don’t believe in ghosts _

_ I don’t believe in ghosts _

 

As we walked the heavens opened up on us, rain pouring down and completely soaking us. I shivered, trying to pull my jacket closer for some warmth, only to feel the fabric slide awkwardly, the fact it’s wet made it feel worse against my body. Absentmindedly, I let a sound of disgust before I took notice of the fact that lightning lit up the sky and braced for the brash sound that I knew would soon follow. Warmth covered my ears before I felt of hands of the person holding my ears tense and bounce as the person seemed to jump, most likely due to the horrid sound that I was bracing for. I took a deep breath in before taking his cold hand into mine and rushing towards the direction of my apartment building, dodging the people trying to escape the harsh rain like us.

 

_ Do you remember a day in October? _

 

Once we had reached the warmth of my apartment we shed off our wet jackets and immediately raided my kitchen for any of the booze that it may have held. But before we delved into the realm of complete drunken stupidity, I made sure we were dried off and warmed up, I just didn’t realise that it would lead us to cuddle on the couch thanks to a lack of room and extra blankets. It was then I found out the man had taken to calling himself Dark, something I was glad about. I didn’t really want him using my dear friends name. After about an hour of settling in, I pulled a bottle of wine over to us and showed him it, as if I was asking him if he was ready to drink the rest of the night away. Soon the clicking of wine glasses and laughter filled the air as Dark started informing me of all the silly things that the dear Colonel had gotten himself wrapped up in over the years, it was surprising that a self declared hater of existence had so many fond memories to recall. Especially to me.

 

_ The leaves were falling just like me when it was over _

 

I wasn’t sure when I had fallen asleep but the sound of someone crying and trying to shake me awake was one hell of a way to find out that I did. “Mmm... I’m okay Damien, stop crying because I fell asleep while drunk again…” I mutter tiredly, turning slightly as I tried to block out the bright light that was shining on my eyes. “I don’t like it when you cry… you deserve to be happy, no matter what!” My tired brain made me exclaim before I pushed myself off of the ground clumsily. The crying began to fade as I was swallowed into a tight hug. “Woah! Hey now, Damien, trying to knock me over?” My voice jokes out before I nuzzle into his neck, not caring if his stubble scratched my head slightly, it tickled more than anything. His cologne filled my lungs and made me feel like home. I didn’t want him to let go. “I love you…”Damien pulled away slightly, showing me his glazed over but still stunning warm chocolate eyes before apologising and placing me on the couch. An excuse left his lips before he rushed to get his things and leave. The slam of the door woke me up to what really just happened. Oh god, what did I just do...

 

_ One more day of sorrow and I'll struggle to stay sober _

 

It wasn’t until a year later when I saw him again, drinking his feeling at the bar I usually frequent, his hand getting shaky as he noticed me from the corner of his eye. I give him a shy smile before taking a place on my seat, right next to his, asking the barman for some booze. “I didn’t think you’d show up here again, after last time.” I said, slowly taking his shaking hand into my more sturdy one. “But I’m glad you came back.” I gave him a bolder smile before taking my drink and downing it, calming my nerves that had started to form. 

“So am I.” Dark’s response had my head swing over to look at him, silently asking for an explanation before turning away realising that I didn’t need an answer, his reason for coming back was obvious. He needed a familiar drinking buddy. Just like me. “You and the mayor… were really close, huh?” I gave a sharp nod, curious and on edge about what this conversation might led to. “I know you have every right to attack me, to shut me down and shun me for what I did but… I’d… I’d like it if we could end up close too… M-Maybe not to that point!” He finished as I glared at him, the usually confident man looking nervous under my intense stare. I think I made it obvious that I wasn’t comfortable with what he was saying. 

Shortly after he finished, I gave him a quick once over before shrugging. “Sure, but you have to promise not to lock me away again or manipulate me and give me at least one favour.” Dark looked away at that. “If you promise to that, you’ll have me as a drinking partner for as long as you need with a chance of friendship thrown in. Deal?” I hold my hand out for him to shake, a small smile on my face as a cheeky plan formed in my head. Dark muttered out a small ‘deal’ before taking my hand in his large on and shaking it. He was quick to ask about why I was doing this and I shrugged again, pushing down the feelings his familiar face and eyes gave me before saying: “I missed having a friend.” 

Dark and I agreed to meet up once a week, just to sit down, have a drink and talk the night away. Each time, I saw a little bit of Damien peak out more and more. Maybe, just maybe. I shooed those thoughts away as I began to leave the bar after our around 50th meetup, only stopping when I heard Dark call out. “Hey, you’re due for a favour! What’s it going to be?” He joked, always hoping the favour was going to be sexual in his drunken state. I was due for a favour every 10 meetups, I usually asked for his help when it came to paperwork. I thought about it for a moment before remembering my initial plan. I bring up that I want him to pay my tab. “Your tab? I can do that!” He drunkenly beamed, causing my heart to skip a beat. Problem for him was that he failed to realise that my tab had been building since before we first met again. I could just imagine his reaction in the morning. The bar keeping my tab because they had a feeling that I would do this since Dark took his own, rather expensive tab out. Oh, did I get angry messages the next day. And it was completely worth it. Because for the rest of our meetups, he made sure I never took out a tab again. 

 

_ Hope to see you later when I get older _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue this,  
> I could go through two routes, describe some of their other meetups that took place previously or I could write about what happened in one of the next meetups. Either way, feel free to suggest dialogue ideas or just general ideas on what could happen.


End file.
